The present invention relates to construction vehicles. Specifically, compact track loaders that include suspension systems.
In the past, track vehicles have not had suspension systems. Instead, axles and wheels support the track for rotation and the vehicle frame is welded to these axles. Also, track vehicles are often provided with high-torque, low-speed motors, which are typically large and expensive.